Dear Diary
by Adrian Jade
Summary: She expected to be miserable after moving in with a father she hardly knew. Never did she expect to be on the roller coaster ride of her life. My own personal rip off of Twilight. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_So here I sit on this plane headed to a place I haven't been since I was three years old. I didn't know much about my father other than apparently I had inherited his fair hair coloring and piercing green eyes. I talked to him a few times a year but neither of us ever said much. I knew that he and my mom got married right out of high school and had me a year later. Just after I turned three my mom decided that she couldn't take it in an "Igloo Town" as she had called it and left taking me with her. I wasn't sure why I was so intent on flying from our nice warm Tampa house to Anchorage, Alaska to live with my dad. Frickin Alaska … I know crazy right. That's what mum thought when I told her I was moving in with my dad. Maybe I am crazy for leaving everything I have ever known behind but I have to try right. For most of my life I have felt like I was different. Like I didn't have a place in this world. I was never any good at sports and I certainly was no scholar. I wasn't popular but I wasn't a geek either. I was doomed to wander around almost invisible to everyone around me. Maybe meeting my dad and getting to know him will be able to help me find out who I truly am and where I belong in this crazy world._

I closed my diary and sighed. Was I really doing the right thing by moving myself away from everything and everyone I knew? I had always wanted to meet my dad but my mom would never let me but now that I am eighteen she can't exactly stop me anymore. Ric, my dad, was a very quiet man from what I could tell from the telephone conversations we had. He was the chief of police up there. As I thought about that I let out a chuckle, what crimes could possibly happen in Alaska. What someone parked the dog sled too close to someone else's igloo? That wasn't fair though because I knew there were houses and stores that made where he lived no different from where I had grown up. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had some time to sleep before the plane landed.

Sleep never came to me though. With my eyes closed I tried to remember every phone conversation I have ever had with my father. I tried to picture what he looked like by what his voice sounded like. It wasn't long before someone tapped me on the shoulder. The plane was empty now and I looked up to meet the eyes of an annoyed looking stewardess. I gathered my carry on and left the plane. I shivered as the icy wind hit my face. I pulled the hood of my heavy winter jacket closer to my face. I sighed as I stepped into the warm airport terminal. I looked around but I had no idea what my father looked like so it was useless.

"Aislinn." I grimaced. "Nobody back home called me by my first name. I went by Eden. It was more acceptable than my strange first name. Apparently at the time when I was born my mother was obsessed with the Irish culture and named me the first name she happened to see in an Irish baby name book.

"Eden ... please call me Eden." I corrected the man who had addressed me by my first name.

"My name is Bob. I work with your dad. He asked me to come pick you up." He flashed me a trustworthy smile. I followed him out to his squad car. He took my bags for me and placed them in the trunk of the car. I got in right away. I was not used to the cold yet. He hopped into the driver's seat.

"So how are you liking it so far?" He asked for the sheer purpose of having something to say.

"It ... sure is white." I tried but failed to muster up enough excitement.

"My boy Randy goes to the same school you are gonna go to. He's a good kid. That's him there." Bob pointed to a picture he had taped to his sun visor. The boy in the picture looked to be about her age. He had a huge smile on his face as he held up a fish he had caught. He was good looking, she would admit that but he looked like the type of person who knew he was good looking and therefore came off as a huge jerk.

He stopped in front of a small house. It was painted a sage green color but looked to be in some major need of a paint job. I stepped out of the car and thanked Bob for the ride. He smiled at me and reminded me to look for his son. He assured me that Randy would make it so I had a million friends by the end of the first day. I told him I would make sure to find him. I watched as Bob pulled away. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the set of keys my father had made sure to mail me. The house itself was small but very tidy. Which surprised me because my dad had been on his own for a very long time. I walked over to the mantle, there were tons of pictures lined across it. Most of them were of my dad with his friends. I was surprised to find out that there were also some pictures of me up there too. It tugged at my heart strings to know that even though we were practically strangers he kept pictures of me. I was extremely tired. It wasn't hard to find my room. There were only three doors on the second floor landing. The first one I opened up led into the bathroom. That only left two doors on either side of it. Much to my relief I picked the right room on the second try. This room had been mine my whole life. Like everything else it was small. Only large enough to fit a twin sized bed and what looked to be a second hand desk and a dresser. I unpacked the stuff I had brought with me. It didn't take too long considering I really didn't have much winter clothes back home. Two days before I left my mother and I spent all day trying to find an appropriate coat and boots for me. I shrugged out of my coat and removed my boots. Diving under the covers as soon as I could. I vaguely recall my bedroom light being turned on and my father stepping into the room to check on me. Bob must have told him that I had arrived safely. I felt him kiss my forehead and make sure I was tucked into bed. Things my mother had stopped doing for me years before. But it seemed nice to me that we would at least make an effort. It made me want to give it my all as well.

"Sweet dreams Eden." He whispered before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap." I shot out of bed. I had forgotten to set my alarm clock before I fell asleep. But I hadn't pictured myself sleeping the whole night through. I was going to be late my first day at a new school. I ran around the room gathering my shower needs. I burst out of my room and skidded to a stop almost colliding into my dad.

"In a hurry there kiddo?" He asked with a small smile on his face. I looked at him as if he were crazy. Didn't he know that I had to go to school? Or maybe he thought that I had already graduated. Sadly no I was a junior. I was held back an extra year in Kindergarten to make sure I was ready to move on to the first grade. My father was nothing like I had pictured him. I had always pictured my dad as this tall grisly looking man. The man before me was a little taller than I was. His hair was white, and he looked a little older than he actually was. A hard lifestyle can do that to you though.

"I've got to go to school." I reminded him.

"Do they have schools on Saturday where you live?" He asked with a small smirk. He caught me off guard and I stood there thinking about what he had just asked me.

"Why wouldn't you tell me it was Saturday from the very beginning?" I asked getting agitated.

"Well I wasn't sure if that was what had you all stressed." He provided. "How bout you do what you gotta do up here and I will wait for you downstairs. Then after you had something to eat I will take you around and show you the town."

"Sure ..." I replied still a little miffed. I showered and pulled my hair back into a bun. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a heavy sweatshirt. Ric was waiting for me in the kitchen. A plate of bacon and eggs sat in front of an empty chair. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I only ate healthy foods. I resolved that I would take over the kitchen duties while I was here.

"Thanks." I said shoving the food into my mouth and hastily chewing is so I would not have to taste it.

"Easy there Eden you are gonna choke that way." He looked up from the paper he was reading.

"So ... tell me about the town. Like what is there to do around here for someone my age?"

"You like ice fishing?" he asked. I made a face indicating that I didn't. "Well I'm sure you'll find something you like doing." He assured me.

"I'm finished." I placed my dish and utensils into the dishwasher.

"Go grab your boots and we'll head out." Ric told me. I did what was asked of me and the next thing I knew we were cruising around in the sheriff's car. It was utterly embarrassing. The last thing any teenaged girl wants is to be driven around town in a police car with her dad, the sheriff, at the wheel. But he did show me where everything was. I will admit that was helpful. We stopped into the only clothing store for miles and I got a few more pairs of jeans and a couple of sweaters. Ric seemed happy to have someone to dote upon. I could see it in his eyes that he was really happy to have me here. I forced my best smile and acted like I was happy to be here. After all this is what I had waited for my whole life. A chance to get to know the man who had helped create me.

"So most of the kids around here have been here their whole lives." Ric told me. "Their great-grandparents grew up here. There is one other family who moved here about two years ago. The Cenas. They have five boys, I'm sure one of them will be in your classes. All good kids." Ric seemed fond of this family he was talking about. "I have never gotten any complaints about any of those boys. Unlike the rowdy fools who grew up here. Mr. Cena is the town's doctor. He is good enough to be a surgeon in some big city like Boston or New York but yet he came here to this little town. Fine man he is." I tuned out after that. I nodded and uh huhed at all the right places to make it seem like I was paying attention.

There was a different car parked in the driveway when we got back to Ric's house ... our house I should say. It was a rusted over red Pontiac.

"What do you think?" Ric asked gesturing to the car.

"Not bad. Could use a little TLC but not bad none the less." I gave my approval.

"It's yours." He handed me the keys.

"Are you serious!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around his neck. He seemed unsure of what to do for a few moments before he finally relaxed and hugged me back. "This is so awesome." I let go of him and hopped into my new car. I put the key in the ignition and it started right up.

"I bought if off of a friend of mine. His son is pretty good with cars and kept it in pretty good shape." Ric scratched the back of his head. "The thing is older than you are but it runs like new. All it really needs is a paint job."

"I love it. Thanks Ri ... I mean Dad" I gave him the first real smile in all the time I had been here.

"You're welcome Eden."

"If it is alright I'm going to send mom and email and then I will make dinner." I told him. "You to get some healthy food into you."

"Sounds good to me." He agreed.

--

Two days later I found myself trekking through the snow to my new-ish car. I really didn't want to have to be the new kid who started halfway through the semester but I really had no choice. I followed Ric's directions and found the school with ease. It wasn't all that hard to find. It had to be the biggest building in the whole town. I parked and sighed as I got out into the cold unbearable wind. The only comfort I took from stepping inside the building was that it was warm. I held out my copy of the school's map and followed it to the main office. The woman behind the desk had to be in her late forties. She had one of those faces of people who had seen one to many hard times in her life.

"Hello." She greeted me politely. "May I help you?"

"It's my first day." I admitted. But I wanted nothing more than to walk back to my car and drive myself all the way to the familiar surrounding that I knew from back home.

"Ah you must be Eden. The only daughter of our beloved sheriff." She gave me a pleased smile. "He has been so excited since he learned you were moving back here. It's all he has been able to talk about."

I forced myself to smile and act all bashful as if what she said embarrassed me. The truth was that I was happy that my dad was happy but that was it. I was starting to think maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"So here is your schedule. Your first class is math in room H122. If you follow this long hallway all the way down you will find you locker. Here is your combination. Homeroom starts in ten minutes so you'd better hurry." She handed me a stack of papers. Yep this was going to be the longest day in my life.

I walked out of the office even more flustered then I had been walking in. I wasn't watching where I was going and collided with something or someone hard.

"A...are you ok." A kid dressed in the strangest fashion I had ever seen asked me. Tufts of spiky blondish green hair stuck out of his fedora. He was clad in a black t-shirt and baggy black shorts that had peace signs and sparkles on them.

"Yea I'm ok." I stood up and brushed myself off.

"You must be Eden. I'm Mike." He bent down and helped me collect all the papers I had dropped.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked stupidly.

"Small town." He grinned at me. "I've never seen you before and since there was word going around that the sheriff's daughter was coming to live with him I just kinda took a lucky guess."

"It is gonna take me forever to learn where everything is." Mike looked over my schedule. Which he still had in his hands.

"Well your homeroom is next to mine and we both have the same math class first period and lunch together I think that you will be ok. Come on I will take you there." Mike handed me back my stuff and walked along-side me. He showed me where my locker was and taught me how to open to older than dirt thing. Next he strolled into my homeroom and introduced me to the teacher. He seemed less than pleased to have to deal with another kid.

"Take a seat." He instructed me after Mike or Miz as he instructed me to call him left. I tried not to attract too much attention as I took the only available seat in the back of the classroom.

The girl in front of me turned around. She was tanned with perfectly white teeth and honey brown eyes. I was instantly jealous. I myself was pale with blue eyes. My hair was too frizzy, my nose was too pointed and my teeth would never be straight enough. "Hi, I'm Mickie James." She said in a hushed whisper.

"Eden Flair." I whispered back.

"So how are you liking the town so far?"

"Well ... it's very ... cold" I replied flatly after a moment of thought.

Mickie let out a small chuckle. "I think I'm gonna like you Flair." That would definitely be a first. In Tampa I couldn't get one person to talk to me and now I have people being nice to me and actually being the ones to start a conversation.

Mickie was also in my first period class. Between her and Miz everyone knew my name by the end of the period. My next two classes were kinda boring. They were learning stuff that I had already learned so I kinda just sat back and listened. After that it was lunch time. That was when I first saw him. I was sitting with my new "friends" and this group of boys walked in. They were all beautiful, they had the muscles of a Greek god and the looks to match.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Those are the Cena brothers. The one in green is Matt, then the shorter one in brown is Dan and the one in red is Sean." Miz pointed them out in a low whisper so they would not know we were talking about them.

"What's that boy's name?" I asked curiously as I watched the most beautiful human being I had ever seen walk past us. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans. I couldn't help but wonder how he didn't freeze with such light clothing on. His skin was an opaque color. But drew me in most want his blue eyes. There was something about them that I just couldn't look away.

"That's John Cena. But don't even bother. Nobody here is good enough for him. The other boys have a new significant other every couple of weeks but John has never dated anyone."

"My dad was telling me about them. They just moved here too like within the last couple of years."

"Yea. It's kinda strange. Their dad looks like he is maybe mid-thirties yet he has all these teenage sons running around. Also nobody has ever seen his wife. Maybe there is some sort of Michael Jackson thing going on." Miz let out a snort.

"If you ask me all the Cenas are freaks." John Morrison, another kid I met today, said. I could see out of the corner of my eye the one they called John close his hand into a fist. But how could he have heard us?

During lunch I kept stealing glances at them. I just couldn't believe how truly beautiful they were. I would steal quick glances and then turn my head fast and then sit there blushing for a few minutes.

"All you staring has payed off John is staring back." Startled I looked up and my eyes locked with his. His face was unreadable. There was something almost hostel about it. It made me shiver as I broke the stare. I looked down at my food. I was no longer hungry. For the rest of the period I just simply listening to people talk. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here afterall.


End file.
